mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/join
This is a general staff discussion page. If you have suggestions for major changes, post 'em here. can i please be a staff im british so when you guys are sleeping ill be awake doing the job please i also keep editing your pages! :What rank are you?-- 23:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) umm rank 3 im almost rank 4 You need more code practice -- 22:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Staff can i join this Official store?? i will hep for the item -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 01:32, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :What do you have and how active are you to be a staff member?-- 04:52, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Please set up your sig so all the code doesn't come on the page, should be in your sig setting. Other then that I think you will make a fine staff member 06:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 can i work for the store????Jojo321 (talk) 02:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) please?Jojo321 (talk) 02:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Do you know how to operate a personal store? 03:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::good point FB100Z, and are you a high enough rank to supply Items?-- 05:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I work hey Joeman i asked BobaFett2 if i can be a staff member and he said if i will be on and said i go on everyday and he said that i am now a staff member so can you '''please add me to the staff list thanks! 22:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Ok what rank are you and do you understand that if you are a staff member you can't order from the official store-- 22:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) im rank 3 but i got rank 3 4 5 6 7 items 22:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :are you willing to sell those items at the stores low price?-- 22:48, February 27, 2010 (UTC) yes i dont feel like getting to rank 4 and i got lots of loose spark thornax and tires 22:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Joeman on the Inventory of the store my name is not on there why? 22:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I do not think you need to I do not like it anyway so I would not worry about it-- 23:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ok 23:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Back in. Can I? bmeister487 Can I be a staff member? I am on the wiki almost every day and am in the middle of Rank 4. Thanks!-bmeister487 18:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) What items do you have, that you are willing to sell? Also see the page My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Signature_Policy on how to set up your sig properly. 07:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Basically any mailable Rank 4 items. I'm only rank 4 but I have some rank 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 items too. 13:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Staff can i be a staff i have a bunch of item -[[User:verrell123|'''''verrell123]](''talk| '') 06:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Your previous request is at the top of this page please respond to that. 07:27, March 6, 2010 (UTC) i know but why it take about a Sig?? and i can join Right?? -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 09:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC)